Sisters of Liberty
by Marcus Reyner
Summary: An American agent is assigned to Section 2. What ensues is some American Dominance, and stuff like that. Aw yeah, 'MURICA. Or something. Expect some truly OSCAR MIKE stuff.
1. The New Guy

Jean threw his cigarette into the garbage can in the airport's lobby.

"This American had better be worth it, waiting two hours for him." he muttered.

Rico just stared on, scanning the crowd.

"Is that him?" she asked, pointing at a man traveling with a young girl.

Jean looked up. It was him.

Lt. Vincent James. The American agent assigned to the case.

The girl he had with him looked about 12.

Her movement was just as natural as a real girl's, but Jean could tell.

The Americans were good at cybernetics, it seemed.

Vincent saw them and waved.

"Doesn't seem too professional, does he?" Hillshire laughed.

Triela refrained from saying anything, surprisingly.

Vincent headed over to the group.

"You must be... Jean?" he asked Jean.

"Yes." Jean replied.

"That means you must be Rico." Vincent continued.

He paused at Hillshire, his finger pointing at nothing in particular.

"I'm gonna guess... Hillshire?"

Hillshire nodded.

Vincent grinned.

"That means you must be Triela. I've heard a lot about the Warrior Princess." he said.

Triela blushed.

"Well, I'm Vincent. And this is Jackie. Jackie, say hello."

"Hi." Jackie said, shyly.

"You'll have to excuse Jackie, she's shy around crowds. But she's the only government-issued thing I trust to work right." Vincent said, patting Jackie on the head. "Hell, even my sidearm's personal."

The group headed to a van outside the airport.

"So why are you here?" Rico asked Vincent.

"Well, Uncle Sam seems to have found a link between Al Qaeda and Padania." He replied. "Plus, I've always wanted to visit Italy. You gotta see Florence before you die, right?"

"There's a car following us." Jackie said, her voice almost a whisper.

Vincent looked out the rear window.

"Yep. Black Camaro. Mean lookin' mothers. Jackie, you Condition One?"

"Yes sir."

"Go Condition Zero."

"Rico, Triela, same goes for you." Jean ordered.

Rico pulled out her CZ-75 Pre-B. Jackie pulled an identical pistol. Triela chambered a round in her P7.

"Contact in 10." Vincent muttered.

The Camaro sped up.

"Make that 5."

The front end of the Camaro impacted the van's bumper, and another car blindsided them from the west, sending the van into a spin.

Triela leaped into action as the van slowed, getting two rounds into the Camaro's driver.

The Camaro's passenger opened fire with a machine pistol, hitting Triela in the shoulder, spinning her to the ground.

Jackie failure drilled the passenger.

"Jackie, Rico, take care of Triela!" Vincent shouted, pulling a Smith and Wesson 4006, and shooting out the windshield.

Rico checked Triela's wounds, Jackie covering her six.

The second car's occupant's opened up with subguns, but combined fire from Vincent, Jean, and Hillshire put them down.

After securing the crash site, Vincent lit up a smoke.

"Whoo! That was fuckin' perfect, you guys!" he said, holding up his hand for a high-five. No one gave him one. He put his hand down, disappointed.

"How the fuck am I supposed to trust you guys if I can't even get some brofists?" he muttered.

"Triela, are you okay?" Hillshire asked.

"I'm fine." she replied. "It was a small caliber bullet. It couldn't even penetrate my arm fully."

"You were reckless, Triela. You need to have someone covering your back." Hillshire scolded.

"She did fine, dude. Reacted faster than any of us." Vincent said. "Hell, she should be able to trust that we're covering her back. If anything, we're in the wrong."


	2. Range Time

"Fire. Fire. FIRE."

**BOOM!**

Vincent grinned.

"Pink mist, Jackie. Nice job."

Jackie beamed as she racked the bolt back.

"Thanks, Vincent."

"Load in another round."

She pulled a .338 Laupa round out of the box and placed it in the chamber, pushing the bolt back into battery.

"Sight in."

She adjusted the rifle.

"Fire. Fire. FIRE."

**BOOM!**

"You gave the target eyeholes. Awesome. High five!"

Jackie obliged happily.

"RANGE IS COLD!" Vincent shouted.

Jackie flipped the rifle's safety on and racked the action open, leaving the rifle muzzle-up on the table.

"Ready to get some trigger time on your new Benelli, Jackie?" Vincent asked, leading her over to the shotgun range.

"Yeah!" she replied enthusiastically.

Vincent grabbed the Benelli M1014 from the rack and handed it to her.

"Load some slugs into the caddy, Jackie. I want you to practice changeovers."

"Okay." she said, loading up the shotgun.

"RANGE IS HOT!" Vincent yelled. "And keep your pistol ready, too. If you jam, I want you to react to it."

"Aye, sir." she said, undoing the thumb-break retention strap on her holster.

"And Jackie?"

She looked up at Vincent quizzically.

"Yes sir?"

"BUST 'EM!" Vincent yelled, pointing downrange.

Jackie took a split second to react, bringing the shotgun up and firing two shots at each of the three targets.

"CAR COMING AT YOU, SLUG IT!" Vincent shouted, pointing.

Jackie racked the action open as she pulled a slug out of the caddy and dropped it in. As soon as she loaded another slug into the tube, she rolled the shotgun back into position and fired twice in the direction Vincent was pointing, the second shell jamming the gun with an FTE.

"TWO MORE GUYS! BUST 'EM, JACKIE!"

She dropped the shotgun and pulled her pistol, firing double taps at the next two targets Vincent had specified.

"MORE GUYS! GET THAT SHOTGUN BACK IN THE ACTION!" Vincent yelled.

Jackie dropped to the ground on one knee, grabbing the shotgun, racking the problem shell out and combat loading another shell in and firing. She kept combat loading and firing for the next 3 rounds.

"CEASE FIRE!" Vincent shouted.

Jackie froze, about to drop another shell in the chamber.

"RANGE IS COLD!" Vincent continued.

Jackie placed the shotgun on the ground, safed her pistol, and stood up.

"How did I do?" she asked.

Vincent shook his head.

"Your form was great, but you hesitated at the beginning. You should have been ready the moment I declared the range hot. You did a great changeover, but if you had hesitated like that in a real shootout, you'd never have gotten to that point. We gotta work on your reaction time."

Jackie nodded, disappointed.

"I'll try." she muttered.

Vincent patted her on the head.

"No you won't. You'll do it. I know you will." he said, smiling. "Ready for some carbine practice?"

She nodded happily.


End file.
